Current communications networks throughout the world have embraced the use of optical fiber waveguide technology to provide a conduit of transmission components for voice, video, and data signals. Optical networks offer far greater bandwidth and reliability than do conventional electronic networks. As a consequence, current research efforts have been directed to expanding the capabilities of optical waveguide technology at reduced cost to aid in the acceleration of the conversion of the present electrical communications networks to optical communications networks.
These optical communications networks are comprised of many different components. These include optical fiber cable, switches, attenuators, couplers, and many more such devices. Typically, these devices are comprised of a core surrounded by a cladding material. Both the materials used for the core and the cladding include silica or doped silica as well as many other similar materials. These materials are employed because they have a desirable index of refraction as well as other properties which facilitate their use.
Often times it is desirable to create specific effects on the propagation of the optical signal transmitted through these devices. For example, one such effect is to either modulate an optical signal or switch an optical signal from one waveguide to another. Consequently, there is a need for new optical structures which will facilitate the switching and modulation of an optical signal in an optical waveguide.